


Safe

by haOnudlesoup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Comfort, Coming Out, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haOnudlesoup/pseuds/haOnudlesoup
Summary: jun is scared of coming out but wonwoo is always willing to support him and love him
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> notice that the story is in lowercase, because it’s gay ;)
> 
> also i’m very sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language but i’m really trying.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

lips itching to speak, he stands up straight and looks up to his friend. he wished he could say something, wished it wasn’t so hard. he wondered what it would feel like if he was just normal, if he could be like others. do these things with no regrets, feel ok while he’s at it.

junhui never thought it would make him feel so anxious. he’s always been the happy, loud kid, who never struggled at saying what was needed or what he, himself, wanted to say. no, he was never shy. at least not shy enough to keep up with himself, to always have something to say. if not with strangers, at least with his friends or family. 

but now, wondering how he’s got here, thinking of life meanings and the so many ways how he could end it right now, it was just sad. he felt sad. disappointed in himself. and still too anxious to keep his words up with his feelings. this just wasn’t right. it didn’t feel like it. it shouldn’t be so hard. he was used to expressing his emotions, he always did it so easily. 

there’s no need to be so shaken up, right? he could do this. just speak up, the few words he needed to say. with the slightest hope, he opened his mouth lightly. the small yet so important sentence right on his tongue. but nothing happened. he just stayed like this. mouth opened, eyes widened. 

on the other hand, his friend wonwoo gave him a confused look. he wasn’t used to seeing the older like this. jun was always confident and never the one who wasn’t sure with his words. it was always him who kept messing up, never junhui. 

“what’s wrong?” wonwoo mutters quietly, putting his palm on jun’s shoulder. 

junhui just shakes his head, gotten back to normal. “it’s nothing.” he smiles, then turns over, ready to walk away. the moment slips away so fast, like it wasn’t even there. nothing happened. 

but it did. and the way wonwoo was worried for his friend hasn’t changed. they’re supposed to solve this. no escaping nor hiding. he’s not letting jun walk away so easily.

with his hand being grabbed tightly, the older turns back around, facing his friend. the confused look’s now settled on his own face. 

“what is it, you can trust me. you know i won’t judge you.” the younger murmurs, eyes looking right into junhui’s. 

jun’s expression changes again, but it’s not the shy, confused look. just right now, his eyes are rather sparkling with fear other than anything else. he backs off. so does wonwoo, mouthing an apology, looking down to his feet. 

but jun speaks again. a bit shaken up, sounding quite broken and a little sad.  
“i’m-“

and he’s cut off by the other, speaking at the same time, not realizing his friend was about to say something. “did something bad happen?”

“oh.” wonwoo’s eyes widen, another small apology forming on his tongue again. “i’m sorry, i didn’t mean to. please talk to me.”

jun slightly smiles. that warms the other up a bit. “no, nothing bad happened.” he shakes his head. “it’s just. i feel bad. i feel like i’m an intruder to everyone and everything that’s happening around me.”

“why would you feel like this?” the other says, sad that one of the people he loves feels bad about himself and carries a burden of something, that’s obviously not true. 

junhui sighs. the words not coming from his mouth again. how can he ever do this? he knows it’s not so easy but it shouldn’t be that hard either. 

wonwoo hums. “it’s okay, take your time.”

at that moment, junhui is so grateful to know someone like wonwoo. someone who’s alright with him taking some time to produce what he’s gonna say, someone who’s willing to wait. he’s grateful for jeon wonwoo, because he’s unknowingly been his biggest emotional support ever since they’ve known each other. 

“i’m..” he starts again. “i’m asexual.” 

“okay.” wonwoo nods.

“it’s a sexuality.” junhui blurts out. “you know like bi or gay-“

“yeah i got that.” wonwoo laughs quietly. “so what does it mean?”

now, jun wasn’t neither ready nor sure how to explain. he should’ve prepared for this more. but even if he did, he’s sure it still wouldn’t be so easy. but he tries. he can do this, he’s already halfway through.

“i- it means i’m not attracted to anyone. in a sexual way.”

wonwoo nods again. “and i guess you don’t wanna do sex either.”

“huh?” jun strikes him a confused look.

“i figured that it’d be something like that, i’ve noticed the way you look when someone talks about this stuff. you seem kind of scared.”

jun sighs. he’s well aware of that. yet he can’t figure out what to do. he’s always been avoiding these conversations, making up some silly joke, trying to make himself fit in and sound like he could actually have some experience, which couldn’t be further from the truth. 

but now he’s done with pretending. he’s already told one person. the person he trusts and cherishes the most. and the person stayed. he didn’t leave nor did he make fun of him. wonwoo just stayed. eyeing him with those dark sharp eyes, calming him down, before he could start panicking again, out of nowhere. 

and wonwoo hugs him. he puts his head on junhui’s shoulder and closes his eyes, breathing in scent of the person, he cares so much for. that makes jun a lot calmer. almost as if everything was okay. and for that moment, everything really is okay. 

he’s as fine as he’ll ever be. and he’s not alone, he never was.

“just for the record, i don’t think of you as a different person and i still like you the same. and even though there might not be many people like you, you’re completely normal. thank you for telling me.” says the younger, not letting go of junhui. “and i love you, jun.”

jun smiles lightly. “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m asexual myself and i’ve had kind of hard time with coming outs (mostly in family). i hope this brings joy to anyone who reads it and maybe calms you down a little. it can be quite hard but know that there are always people who will love you and support you no matter what. if not, just reach out for me and i’ll gladly support whatever you do. ♡


End file.
